


knock out

by YunJun



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sparring, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunJun/pseuds/YunJun
Summary: Lisa and Taylor's sparring takes a turn for the exciting.
Relationships: Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver/Lisa Wilbourn | Tattletale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	knock out

A fist narrowly missed Taylor as she leaned to the side, crouching down. Lisa didn’t have time to pull back her arm before Taylor shot up, tackling the blond to the ground. They fell, Taylor on top of Lisa pinning her against the soft floor of the Undersider’s sparring area. Lisa struggled, but she failed to get the upper hand making Taylor grin. Her training with Brian had really paid off. “Too easy,” she said smugly.

Lisa took a second under Taylor to catch her breath, her power flooding her mind with weak spots. Then she suddenly hooked a leg around Taylor and wrangled her to the ground, now straddling her. Lisa was back on top “what was that about too easy?”

Taylor had to suck in a breath. Lisa was straddling her. With heavy breathing and a face red from exerting herself fighting, but to Taylor it looked like something entirely different. She hoped against everything that Lisa’s pompous bastard of a power wouldn’t catch on to the reason. A voice in the back of Lisa’s head informed her of how she must look right now, but she tried to block it out to concentrate on winning. But it was distracting, and before Lisa could get herself together Taylor grabbed her hips and flipped them over, straddling Lisa. To keep the blonde from doing the same to Taylor, she trapped Lisas’s wrists and pinned them to the ground.

“You are too easy, I said…” Taylor huffed out, eyes glued to Lisa’s. They were both breathing heavily now. Lisa looked up at Taylor with half lidded eyes, lips slightly parted, hair stewn all about and a thin sheen of sweat as she let out small gasps trying to regain her breath. It didn’t take Lisa’s genius to notice that the position they were in was incredibly compromising. Taylor was straddling Lisa, pinning her hands over her head and Lisa was breathing heavily, blushing a dark red.

“Taylor…” Lisa started, but whatever she was going to say was cut off when Taylor leaned down and kissed her. Taylor licked her lips, and soon Lisa was reciprocating, parting her lips to let Taylor’s tongue slip inside. Taylor tangled a hand into Lisa’s hair, pulling lightly and eliciting another delicious moan from the blond. When they parted a thin string of saliva was still connecting them as they both struggled to regain their breath.

“Ah,, sorry,” Taylor mumbled awkwardly “I didn’t mean to,” but before she could finish Lisa pulled her down into another kiss. Lips clashed, and Lisa slipped a hand under Taylor’s shirt, brushing a hand over her hardening nipples.Taylor moaned into the kiss, angling her head to get a deeper kiss. When they pulled apart again Lisa was smirking, “don’t apologise.”

Encouraged by Lisa’s words, Taylor let go of her wrists and used one hand to trail along Lisa’s taus stomach. The blonde squirmed under Taylor’s touch, sighing when she went lower and slipped a finger under Lisa’s waistband. When Taylor went even lower, Lisa’s hips jerked upwards into the touch and she coked out a moan. “ahh… ha, Taylo-oh!”

Taylor felt around, her slim fingers lightly teasing Lisa’s pussy, reveling in her soft moans. Then she applied a little more pressure, and Lisa threw her head back moaning louder. With each of Taylor’s strokes more and more of Lisa’s wetness spread until Taylor could comfortably slip a finger inside. “Taylor!” Lisa shouted, and her voice reached a higher pitch at the end.

“You’re so wet, Lisa… “ Taylor whispered, lightly biting the shell of Lisa’s ear. The blonde shuddered. Her whole body was tingling, with a warm pressure spreading from where Taylor’ fingers were working her pussy. When Lisa seemed relaxed enough to take another one, Taylor slipped a second finger inside of the wet, moaning girl. Lisa writhed, curling her toes at the sensation.

Lisa was feeling good, the fingers inside of her were prodding in different directions, searching for something. Suddenly everything went white, stars filling her vision and Lisa felt amazing as that spot inside of her was hit. “Fuck, Taylor!” Above her Taylor smirked, only aiming there now and slowly going deeper.

Taylor’s hand was getting drenched, and it only served to turn her on even more. Lisa moved her hips to meet Taylor’s thrusts, tears of pleasure prickling at the corner of her eyes. Lisa looked like a mess sprawled on the soft floor, her legs spread. She whined and moaned for more, begging Taylor for another finger, and Taylor complied.

Lisa almost cried when another finger was added, clasping her hands behind Taylor's neck and pulling her into a kiss. They exchanged saliva, Taylor biting Lisa’s lip and making her choke out another wanton moan. The wet sound of Taylor’s fingers thrusting into Lisa over and over again resounded in the room, along with moans and small shouts from Lisa. Then she started a scissoring motion, still thrusting in and out of Lisa and hitting her prostate every time.

“Ah, ahh, ngh Taylor! TayloH oh- Taylor! I’m gonna- I’m gonna come!” Taylor’s breathy smile turned vicious, the corners of her lips pulling up into a teasing smile.

“No no dear, you aren’t,” her movements slowed, pulling out of Lisa at an excruciatingly slow pace and then pushing back in equally slowly. Lisa writhed, gasping, moaning, begging Taylor to continue, to go faster, the previously unshed tears now streaking her face. But Taylor just continued at the same lazy pace, giggling sadistically at Lisa’s wanton reaction.

Lisa was sopping wet, sticky juices flowing past Taylor’s fingers and running down her cunt. Taylor’s sweet torture was driving her insane, she felt so good that it was too much, everywhere on her body hot and tingling begging for release. “Please Taylor, Taylor ah!” She threw her head back again at a sudden hard and fast thrust.

“No, not yet…” Taylor quietened down as she filled her mouth with Lisa’s delicate flesh, biting into her neck. Lisa’s whole body shuddered, a moan escaping her lips at pitches she didn’t even know she was capable of. “It’s good though, don’t you think?” Taylor’s fingers inside of her were abusing the sensitive bundles of nerves until she was left gasping for breath, unable to talk anymore. Lisa just gasped, moaning incomprehensible babble. 

“So good you can’t even speak?” Taylor teased, brushing a thumb over Lisa’s aching clit. Lisa arched her back into Taylor’s hand, gasping for breath. “Hm, i guess you’ve been good enough.”

With that Taylor sped up her thrusts again, rubbing circles over Lisa’s clit at the same time. The pressure that had previously been building up within Lisa came back with a vengeance, making her lose the last shreds of dignity to Taylor’s slender, skilled fingers. She couldn’t even bring herself to care about the drool flowing past her lips and staining the mattress as that pressure reached its climax and she came, squeezing down on Taylor’s fingers with a shout.

When Lisa came back to herself, breathing heavily and looking up at Taylor with half lidded eyes she smiled shakily and made a move to get up. Then she discovered that Tylor still had her pinned to the mattress. “I win” Taylor grinned, and Lisa couldn’t hold back the snorts of laughter.


End file.
